iGuess the opposite
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Carly and Spencer do a little research on why Sam and Freddie have been acting weird - SEDDIE!
1. Yes I do have some ham in my fridge?

" I am SO bored!" Sam complained.

"Tell me about it!" Freddie agreed. They were both laid at opposite ends of Carly's couch. They had been at Carly's house all day and it was now starting to get very boring. Carly was on the computer, looking at a video of talking feet. Spencer was eating a sandwich. A cheese one, because Sam had stole all of the bacon.

"Why don't you go you go home?" Spencer asked hopefully. Where they ever _not_ here?

"Naaaa!" Sam and Freddie said at the same time. They both looked at each other. 'He is so cute!' Sam thought, wait what? 'I can't believe how cute his eyes are!' She can't like Freddie! They're supposed to hate each other! And besides, he likes Carly. Nub.

"Nub."

"Hey! What did I do?" What's with the random insults?

"I dunno… I'm just bored.."

"Why don't we play some kind of game!" Carly suggested. Tiered of her two best friends fighting. Again.

"What like?" Freddie asked, interested.

"We could play Guess the opposite?"

"Yeah!" Freddie exclaimed.

"It'll do!" Sam sighed.

"What's that?" Spencer asked. He obviously wanted to join in.

"We take it in turns to ask another person a question. You have to either answer the truth, or the exact opposite of the truth. Then the others have to guess whether you were telling the truth or the opposite of the truth! Oh, and you have gotta tell the truth, whilst it won't work. Got it?" Carly explained to her older brother.

"Yep! Sounds fun!" Spencer agreed. He had now finished his sandwich. He looked over at Sam and Freddie. Something had been up with them two lately. He wondered if Carly had noticed.

"Hey Carls, can I talk to you for a sec?" He motioned Carly over to the kitchen. Sam and Freddie shrugged and went up the stairs. Slowly. So they wouldn't have to be alone.

"Sure Spencer, what's up?"

"Have you noticed anything different between Sam and Freddie lately?" He asked, concerned about them.

"Kinda yeah, I mean Freddie hasn't been hitting on me as much lately

and I seem to keep catching them both in deep thought, especially when they are near each other." Carly explained.

"And doesn't Freddie seem a little tiered? You think he's been loosing some sleep?"

"I don't know, but something is going on. I will observe them closely!" Carly said with a triumphant smile.

The four went up to the iCarly studio and sat on the beanbags in a circle. It went Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Sam. Freddie avoided Sam, and sat in between Carly and Spencer. This way he could look at her, without being accused of staring. Well, he could still be accused, but it wasn't as obvious. What was wrong with him today?

"I'll go first!" Sam claimed the first go as her own. The others did not have a choice. "So, Carly… I was wondering… Do you have any ham in your fridge?"

"Yes.. I do have some ham in my fridge?" She looked weirdly at Sam, who shrugged. They all agreed she was telling the truth, and she was. This led Sam to go downstairs and get some ham.

"Okay then… Freddie! Do you like anybody at the moment?" Carly asked. Everybody knew about his OBSESSION with her. She wondered if it was over yet? Maybe this was why he had been acting so weird lately? He had a crush? One that was… You know… NOT her!

"Yes, I do like somebody!" Freddie said confidently, though thinking about his answer first. And no, it wasn't Carly. He had got over her a loooooooooong time ago. He was now confused about his feelings. He wanted help, but couldn't really talk to his mum. She'd freak out if she knew her little baby was crushing on someone! Maybe I could talk to Spencer? We were quite close and all, maybe he could just give him a little bit of advice. He'd think about it later. Spencer and Carly agreed it was the truth. Sam came in, and then they started again. She must have eaten the ham on the way up…

"Carly, do you like ham?" Sam asked.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Spencer, please could you leave?" Sam asked like a question.

"Awww! Why?"

"Cause I want you to!" Sam said "Now go to Groovy Smoothie and get a bagel!"

"But- Ok then…" Spencer looked sad, but did as he was told. He knew he couldn't win against Sam!

"Sam! Why'd you kick him out?" Freddie asked.

"You too Fredweird!" Sam commanded.

"What?"

"Go stand outside! I need to talk to Carly in private!"

"Okay.." He turned around and trudged towards the door. When he had got out Sam turned to Carly.

"Carly, can I ask you a question?""Sure, go for it!"


	2. Little Freddy Weddy!

"Do you think Freddie's been acting slightly weird lately.. I mean like weirder than usual?"

" I think you both have! Spencer pointed it out to!"

"But there is nothing strange going on here!" Sam pointed to herself.

"I think there is something up with both of you, and I'm going to find out what!" She used her triumphant smile again, then called Freddie back in. She had figured that Sam may also have a crush, as well as Freddie, so she decided to ask.

"So, Sam, do you like anyone at the moment?" Carly asked.

"Well, I like lots of people… Like You, Spencer, T-Bo, My mum, Fredd-" Sam replied, laughing nervously, attempting to get out of the question.

"You know what I mean!" Carly exclaimed. Hey, maybe that was why she had been acting weird! She sensed that Sam was trying to get out of it, but she wasn't getting away that easy! "Do you _like _like anyone?" Sam sat for a moment and thought.

"Yeah. I guess I do!" Sam came to that realisation. And the boy was Freddie. Fredward. Freddork. They had all seen the look of realisation on her face, so there for worked out she was telling the truth.

"Carly, do you still have feelings for Griffin?" Freddie asked.

"Yes." Carly answered plainly. Sam guessed that she was lying, but Freddie said she was telling the truth. It turned out she was lying, so Sam was right! After a while they all got hungry (Including Sam) so they went downstairs. The girls decided to go to Groovy Smoothie. Spencer was sat at the table, finishing his bagel. Freddie took this as his chance.

"Hey Spencer, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"It's about this girl…" He found it kinda awkward talking to Spencer about stuff like this, but decided he should try anyway.

"Sam?" Spencer asked, knowingly.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Me and Carly have noticed there has been something going on between you two. We thought it might be crushes…"

"Wait! I do not have a crush on Sam!" Freddie shouted defensively.

"I never said you did!" Spencer pointed out. "I only said a crush! I didn't say who!"

"Oh.. Then… I was just making sure that… You…were not implying that!"

"Really?" Spencer asked. "Or has little Freddie weddy got something going for Sammy wammy?" Just then Carly and Sam walked in. Just in time!

"Hey Freddie, hey Spencer. What ya doing?""Just talking about… Ham!" Freddie stuttered.

"Okay then…" Carly agreed, she wasn't certain, she needed to talk to Spencer. He was positive to spill it!

"Wanna go rehearse iCarly?" Freddie asked, trying to get out of anything that might come his way.

"We've already rehearsed it! Besides, I need to talk to Spencer, then Freddie, then Sam, them me - Cause I am so confused!" Carly shouted. She was so confused it was unbelievable!

"So Spencer, I need to talk to you first. Freddie and Sam up to the iCarly studio NOW." None of them had ever seen her so worked up, so they didn't protest.

"Okay…" Sam said, Freddie following her up the stairs.

"What's got you all so worked up today?" Spencer asked. He had noticed his little sister was troubled.

"Well, you see.." She took a deep breath. "Sam and Freddie have been here all day they have been fighting but not as much as usual, Freddie's been acting weird around Sam, Sam's been acting weird around Freddie, They've booth been acting weird around me. In that game they both said they liked someone at the moment, and recently they've both been spacing out when they're near each other. Freddie's been really tiered lately and Sam said she thought Freddie had been acting weird and then I said she was acting weird and then she denied it and the-"

"Carly..""Yeah?""Shut up."

"I wasn't finished!"

"Right, I have a feeling something's going on here!"

"Ya think?"

"Freddie was trying to tell me something about Sam, when you two came in."

"And?"

"I think I have a solution!""And?""It might just be right!""And?""Sam and Freddie have a crush. On EACHOTHER!" Spencer shouted. A look of realisation came to Carly's face.

"Oh."

"And what we need to do is to make sure I'm right!"

"How?"

"I'll talk to Freddie, you talk to Sam! Get them to confess! Let's do this thing!" Spencer said triumphantly.


	3. Erm, Fried chicken! Duh!

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked Freddie. She hadn't attacked him twice while they were in there. Only once!

"I don't know, don't you think Carly's been acting weird lately?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's got a crush or something?" Sam replied. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, do you still have a crush on her?" Sam was kinda nervous about the answer.

"No, I don't think I do." A smile grew on Sam's face.

"Cool." She tried not to try so enthusiastic, but inside? She was having a party!

"Hey, Freddie, want to go for some manly smoothie?" The two jumped. They hadn't noticed Carly and Spencer leaned against the wall. When did they get here?

"Why?" Freddie was creeped out by this!"Cause I noticed that us two don't seem to spend much time together. And I think we should! Starting NOW." Ok then? Creepy!

"Errr..Ok then?" Spencer skipped out the door, whilst Freddie followed.

"So… Sam… How have you been today?" Carly said slowly.

"I've been good?" Sam was also creeped out.

"So.. What were you are Freddie talking about just then?"

"Erm, Fried chicken! Duh!" Sam said uncertainty.

"Really Sam?"

"Yep!"

"Cause I came in at the moment when you asked him if he still liked me"

"Oh, yeah. Well I was only asking to make a conversation!""Really? Cause when he explained he had moved on, I saw you smile. Big."

"I was smiling because I knew I was having ribs for tea!"

"No you're not! You're sleeping here tonight!"

"I am?"

"Yes. I mean you haven't slept over in yyeeaarrss!"

"I slept over last night!"

"Wanna sleep again?""Sure!" Ok, that didn't go as planned but I will try and get it out of her tonight. If that's possible.

"So, Freddie, how's it hanging?" Spencer asked. They were sat at the groovy smoothie, believe it or nor, having smoothie's!

"I'm ok?"

"Just ok? You having any problems you wanna talk to be about since you might not wanna talk to your mum?" Spencer wasn't as gentle as Carly…

"Nope! I'm good thanks!"

"You sure? What were you trying to tell me earlier? About Sam?"

"I was going to tell you that I think she likes ribs?" Ok. That. Failed.

"Freddie?""Ok. I think I might have feelings for her. Like you know tiny miniscule ones?"

"And you're worried because you're suppose to hate each other, and you don't know how she feels?"

"Kinda.. Yeah.""Well I have a solution!""What?""Wait who am I kidding? I have no idea what you shou-" Freddie's mum came storming in.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Oh great.

"Yes mum?"

"Why aren't you home and in bed?"

"He was just having a little chat with me Mrs. Benson!"

"Well, get back now Freddie! More sleep, more health more life!"

"Spencer, Sam's sleeping over!" Carly called, as Spencer came into the apartment.

"Okay!" He realised that Carly must still need to talk to Sam.

"I'm going upstairs to get set!" Sam called whilst walking up the stairs with a duvet. She would sleep on Carly's couch.

"Did you get anything out of Freddie?""Yep! He said he had feelings but he was worried because they are suppose to hate each other, and he don't know how she feels!""Wow, you're good!"

"I know right? You not get anything out of Sam?"

"Nope!"

"Looser!"

"Hey!"

Sam and Carly sat on Carly's bed, discussing school, homework, the cute new boy at school… Everything except Freddie. Yet.

"So Sam, you know in that game you said you liked someone?""Er.. Yeah?" She knew this would come. But, hadn't they agreed to keep no secrets? Carly deserved to know! This wasn't half as bad as the secret kiss secret! Which by the way, was a-m-a-z-i-n-g!

"Tell me! Who's the guy?" Ok, here goes!

"Well the guys not really a guy… He's more of a nub.""I knew it!"


	4. ANSWER! 3 2 1

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You like nub! Duh!"

"I do not like Freddie! You can't prove a thing!" Sam held her hands up in defence."Sam, you just admitted it like 2 seconds ago!""I did?"

"Yep!"

"Oh."

"And I have a plan!" Carly said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no, Carly please don't meddle! He doesn't even like me!"

"How do you know?""Cause we 'Hate' each other!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Carly, tell me again why we're playing this stupid game again?" Sam asked.

"Cause we are cool!"" Carly, tell me the real reason why we're playing this stupid game again?" Freddie asked.

"Because you two both seem bored so I decided you would enjoy a little game!"

"I was having a bubble bath!" Freddie cried.

"We were in the middle of a sleepover! And I was doing the sleeping part!" Sam cried. Frustrated.

"See?" Carly said.

"Ok then?" Sam and Freddie said together.

"Carly, here's your question! Why have you been so stressed lately?" Freddie asked.

"Because of you!" Carly stated.

"Me?" Freddie asked.

"Ok, what have you done this time Freddork?" Sam teased.

"And Sam!" Carly stated.

"Hey! No fair!" Sam cried.

"I have a question for both of you!""But you never answered my question!" Freddie whined.

"Zip it Fredweird!" Sam commanded.

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to call him that!" Sam whined. Wow. Defensive much?"Zip it! Now, you will both answer this question at the same time. ."

"Carly! What are you up to?" Sam asked.

"I'm worried!" Freddie stated.

"Don't be nub! Stop being a momma's boy!""STOP ARGUING!" Feisty. "My question is: Do either of you have a crush on the other one?"

"WHAT?" Sam and Freddie said at the same time.

"ANSWER. 3-2-1"

"NO!" They both shouted. Sam glared at Carly. She smirked.

"I Guess… Your both liars! You're both saying the opposite!" Sam and Freddie both looked shocked. Glanced at each other, then looked shocked again.

"Pffft… No I'm not!" They both said at the same time.

"Dude! We gotta stop doing that!" Sam looked at Freddie. They both had a blush and were confused.

"Yes you are!" Carly grinned. "You are both indenial! Freddie confessed to Spencer, Sam confessed to me!" They both looked at Carly, then each other.

"You really like me?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Well… Yeah…Kinda."

"Cool."

"You really like me?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Well… Yeah…Kinda."

"Cool." They both turned to Carly, who was talking to a camera.

"Well, that's it! They finally admitted it! See you next time on iCarly!" She waved at the camera and then shut it. She turned round to face Sam and Freddie. They were both giving her evil glares. Uh oh!

"Carly! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Sam practically screamed.

"Given the viewers what they wanted! SEDDIE!"

"Seddie?"

"Yep! Seddie!"

**A/N - I don't own iCarly, and I don't own any of the characters. Just my ideas.**

**It took me a while to do this but its finished now! (Virtual cheers) It's my first iCarly FanFic, and I think I'm going to do a Sonny with a chance and iCarly crossover! (Virtual Woooooo!'s)**

**The pretty review button has signed up to the RBINOP charity (Review Buttons in need of pressing), so please donate by pressing it? **


End file.
